


Delivery

by Nicxan



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, Sunless Sea
Genre: Amputee OC, Gen, Gross, Queasine, Rotting Smells, get it. because queasy cuisine. ehehehe.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Daniel, a zee captain, asks his friend Shai to help him make a delivery of gross, rotten Gant meat.
Relationships: Shai & Daniel
Kudos: 4
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Blah blah blah, [Banned Together Bingo](https://bannedtogetherbingo2020.tumblr.com/), blah blah blah.  
> Prompt was 'Animalistic Humans' and this is for my Gen-tle Giant card!
> 
> Shai belongs to my friend Shaicarus [tumblr]. Shai and Daniel are delightful friends. Thanks for letting me borrow Shai, Shaddie!
> 
> Enjoooooy

“Bring her up!”  
  
Captain Daniel’s command rang throughout the zubmarine, the echo bouncing off of its metal walls. His crew spurred into action, rushing around to bring up the ship as directed.  
  
Daniel never liked being so far from Fallen London; no matter how many times he came out here, it always felt foreign and unfamiliar. He always felt out of place, like he didn’t belong. Daniel always wanted to put his best foot forward for places like Visage and Varchas -- and he always dressed the part for it, too.  
  
He refused to wear his finest set of clothes for the Chelonate, however. No. He would simply wear his old, ragged, navy captain’s coat, a muddy pair of black slacks, and his worn-out boots. His jet-black hair would be tied back into a long ponytail, coming down to his waist. He didn’t want anything getting on him.  
  
He had learned that lesson once already and didn’t care to have to repeat it.  
  
Someone, however, _loved_ to rub it in at every opportunity. “What, don't you want more Gant meat in your hair?”  
  
Daniel raised an eyebrow and looked over at his gunner -- and dear friend -- Shai. Just as he opened his mouth to retort, the zubmarine folded in as they resurfaced. He reflexively threw his arm up to deflect the zee waves, cringing as the cold water soaked into his old boots. The air was crisp, clear ...  
  
And absolutely rancid. The signature Chelonate stench was unmistakable. Daniel had to gag. Why did they have to live on a rotting zee monster carcass!?  
  
“I’ll take that as a no, then,” Shai calmly said. They strode over to Daniel on the captain’s deck, taking their place by his side. They leaned over the rail, wrinkling their nose at the smell.  
  
Daniel glanced over at Shai, then back at the horizon. “I’d rather not, thanks,” he muttered. Shai chuckled, then moved to wring out the water from their pure white hair. Their metal arms glinted in the feeble glow his ship’s lantern gave them. He observed only for a moment, then smiled apologetically.  
  
“Actually, I’m going to need your help.”  
  
They looked mildly perturbed by the idea, as was to be expected. Shai squinted, looking at the massive bones that protruded from the zee depths, then grumbled underneath their breath.  
  
Oh, they were _thrilled._ Dan almost laughed, but decided that’d be rude when he was asking his friend for a favor.  
  
“A tempting offer, whatever it is, but I’ll have to decline.” Shai shook their head, turning to look down at Daniel.  
  
“Not like you’ve been here before. There’s someone who can put our stories on bone,” Daniel remarked. “I’d thought you’d at least want to see that, considering ... well. A good way to preserve our travels, isn’t it?”  
  
“You’re cheating,” Shai muttered. It was a verbal pout -- it almost made Daniel feel bad. Almost.  
  
“I can’t lift that barrel of meat and you know it.” He gestured to the massive barrel resting on the main deck. “Don’t know who else to ask, really. You’re the best one for the job.”

Shai wrinkled their nose. Again. Not that Daniel could blame them for that, really. He wouldn’t want to carry it, either.  
  
“It won’t be a long trip?” It was a pathetic last grab, but it seemed to do the job. Shai sighed in defeat.  
  
They clapped his shoulder as they walked past him. “I wouldn’t do this for just anyone. You’re really lucky I like you, Danny.”  
  
Daniel really couldn’t disagree with that. He watched as Shai descended down the stairs, flung open the doors, and went to their quarters. Undoubtedly they were getting their bulkier metal arms for the job.  
  
He focused on the zee for the time. His navigator barked orders to the crew to get them to port.  
  
Daniel just focused on not throwing up throughout the trip. 

* * *

If the rank smell was bad before, it was even worse when they actually stood on the rotting corpse the Chelonites actually lived on. Daniel had to wrap a cloth around the bottom half of his face to be able to stand it.  
  
Shai, however, seemed to be just fine without a mask of some kind. How, he had no idea, and he would have to pry them for secrets later. Maybe it was because they were already used to a rotting smell. They were carrying a barrel full of rotten Gant meat, after all.  
  
He didn’t envy them. He’d owe them a drink later.  
  
The Redolent Fleshmerchant waved them over, a wild look in his eyes. He only had eyes for the barrel of meat that Shai carried.  
  
“You have flessssssh?” he asked. He scuttled forward as soon as Shai set down the barrel. He examined it carefully before breaking open the top of it. A gust of wind carried the stench of the meat inside; Shai couldn’t help but cough this time.  
  
“Strange company you’re keeping out here, Danny,” they muttered in disbelief. They shut up real quick, though, once the Fleshmerchant handed Daniel a sack of Echoes.  
  
Daniel nudged Shai and made them both step away. He knew what would happen: a crowd of the Chelonites would come forward, almost like animals, ravenously devouring the absolutely rancid meat. They gobbled it up, slobbering as they bit into the quivering blubberous masses.  
  
It was Shai’s turn to nearly gag. They didn’t, not quite, but it was the closest they had ever come to it. Daniel simply watched, resigned to the fact that these animalistic monster-hunters just behaved this way. He had learned a long time ago to not take shore leave here; their barbaric ways had cost him a crew member before.  
  
And his choice felt reinforced now when he saw the way they tore into the absolutely vile ‘food’.  
  
“... Do we have to keep watching this?” Shai asked with disgust. “I would much rather go meet the one who can inscribe tales on bones.”  
  
“We can do that.”  
  
Daniel only spared one more look at the Chelonites devouring the meat, then led Shai towards the outer rim of the rotting zee monster carcass.  
  
The faster they got out of here, the better.


End file.
